indian_philosophyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sikh Philosophy
About Sikhism Sikhism was first formed in 15th Century by Guru Nanak. He was a political reformer and religious leader that made a huge impact in the course of India. His main beliefs were those that constinued of family-like for all, equality, and peace. Many of his religious beliefs fueled his political escapades. Sikhism was officialized as a religion in 1699 by the Guru Gobind Singh. The word Sikh means "Disciple". Sikhism as a whole as a generally friendly relationship with other countries and religions. Their focus on love and peace has helped keep tensions low and non-hostile. During the Mughal period of India, that ran from 1556-1707, The Mughals often martyred and despised the Sikhs. This forced them to create the Sikh Confederacy and Sikh Empire to fight back. The Sikh Empire is more well known, for not only their beliefs in religious tolerence, but also their political power. The sikh Empire soon became populated with secular, or non-religious, leaders. Their influence spread and they created many new ideas and integrated many new things into the military, economy, and their own government. Since the creation of the Sikh empire and the independence of India, tensions between Sikhs and the muslims have been high. Main Beliefs The Sikhs believe in only one God, and that he is a part of everything. They believe that all other religions also believe he is thier God, and that all religions adhere to this God, even if they think their God is different from another religion's God. The Sikhs also believe in that an individuals soul goes through different life cycles in different forms before they become human, similiar to Buddhism. Their goal is to break the cycle and become one with God. Sikhism supports being a part of the world, while remaining true to their beliefs. They do not think you need to shun the world, or seperate yourself to live a good life. You are encouraged to earn your money honestly, and be a part of society. The Sikhs believe in equality of all kind between genders, races, nationality and religions. Sewa is a core part of the Sikhs beliefs, partaining to volunteer work done without and reward expected. Simran is also a large part of Sikhism. It is the rememberence of God through repition of his name. Three Pillars Three pillars uphold the beliefs of the Sikh. Simran and Naam Japna, Kirat Karni, and Vand Chakko. Simran and Naam Japna are the meditation of God, and repitition of his name. They do this in remberence of the grace and kirpa (blessing) of the almighty. Kirat Karni is to be householders and to earn honestly by hard work. They are to live life with high morals and decency, accepting God's blessings. They are to speak the truth at all times. Vand Chakko is to share the wealth and live in community together. This is to support eachother, and live as godly people together, they are to give in whatever way possible to the community. The community is there to actively pursue the goals God has set before them, together. Five Virtues Sikhs believe that by living within accordance with the Five Virtues they will reunite themselves with God. These five are a way to guide their everyday lives, and decisions. They consist of Sat (Truth), Santokh (Contentment), Daya (Compassion), Nimrata (Humility) and Pyare (Love). If someone is to focus on following these for their life, they are considered to be Gurmukh or "Guru Facing", and are on the right path to living in accordance with God. *The Virtue of Sat not only partains to speaking the truth, but living in the truth as well. To be actively seeking the will of God, and living in truth with the guidance of the Guru's. *The Virtue of Santokh is to be acceoting of ones conditions and surrondings, and be acting in accordance to God's will. By not focusing on fufilling our personal desires, they are able to focus on what God's will is. *The Virtue of Daya is to have compassion for everyone regardless. You should have compassion for all things as they are God's creations. *The Virtue of Nimrata is present in many religions, and is heavily focused on in Sikhism. Humility is to not be seeking glory for yourself, but to understand that all blessings come from God, and to not be boastful. *The final virtue is the Virtue of Pyare. Pyare, or Love, is the most godlike of all the virtues. When ones mind is full of love, you are able to see past any indifference or shortcomings and see eachother solely as God's beautiful creations. If you are able to focus on love, you can achieve the other Virtues more easily. Five Vices The five Vices of Sikhism are Kaam (Lust), Krodth (Anger), Lobh (Greed), Moh (Emotional Attachment) and Ahankaar(Ego). These five Vices are impurities that are within everyone, it is by riding them that you are able to become one again with God. *Lust and Sexual Desire form a barrier in mediation with God. It is only by riding yourself of this Vice that you are able to transcend into salvation with God. *Anger will lead to poor decisions and often makes you get carried away. You are unable to do God's will when you are angry, and are often considered your weakest when you are in this state. *Greed is closely linked to the next Vice as well. Greed keeps you attached to worldly posessions. When you are focused on this, you stray from God and his will. You are unable to focus on both God and the world. *Emotional Attachment has little to do with possesions, and more with your feelings. While you are encouraged to love your family and live in community with them, you must understand that everything on this world is temporary and will eventually be gone. *Ego is a very deadly Vice. When people live with Ego, they believe in themselves and their own power rather than in God. By doing so they forget his will and love. Sources http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Sikhism http://freewebs.com/sikhsnet/3pillars.html http://www.sikhnet.com/ http://www.sikhs.org/topics.htm http://www.realsikhism.com/